


Dead kings do not simply , knock on your front door (But they're damn useful If you want to get out of a boring class)

by aewea



Series: Dead King Do Not Simply , Knock On Your Front Door [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And other ships, Crack, Crossover, Gen, I'm bad at this, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Realy..., Strek, What the Hell Did I Write?, and, blah blah blah, mention of Destiel - Freeform, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewea/pseuds/aewea
Summary: It had been too long since the death of King Arthur and now , It's time for him to return. ( And well , If between saving the day , slashy dragons and all of those confusing junk called destiny , He prefers the returning part , It's not really anyone's fault.) non-related one-shots about the different ways the prat decides to come back from death .
Part2: (Screw the whole shipping thing, The next time he was bored he would just call kilgharrah)





	Dead kings do not simply , knock on your front door (But they're damn useful If you want to get out of a boring class)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I honestly have no idea what the hell I'm doing and it's nothing like the first chapter but guys, plz, review.
> 
> And sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> I own nothing
> 
> thanks for the comments and kudos ~

Merlin was bored.

Like 'I-wonder-If -banging-my-head-against-the-wall-will-kill-me-oh-no-wait-I'm-immortal.' bored.

And it was all thanks to this stupid class and a teacher that really wasn't making staying awake easy for him.

The woman, professor Umbrella - or maybe Professor Bridge - was standing in front of the class, ' _hem hem'_ ing and pointing a stick at anyone who dared to do as much as breath _ Which was really impressive since the 'Rude people who breath ' club contained a large group of people including anyone other than Merlin -who was trying to be creative and kill himself by not breathing - and a blond boy named Dean that had already died about half an hour ago. _ because of boredom, that strange guy _, the doctor_ , had said.

Anyway, she was trying to convince them that some historical event had occurred in the exact opposite way it actually had and Merlin and the half of the class that weren't already asleep or dead were giving her 'You-know-you-would-look-a-little-less-stupid-If-you-closed-your-mouth.' looks.

Of course, the stupid toad didn't seem to be getting that.

Another 10 minutes into the class and Merlin was seriously considering calling kilgharrah, making him dragon - breath the wall and creating a super powerful wall that could kill the immortal.

Then he could bang his head against it until he died and no longer worry about fate, returning prats who were really taking their sweet time and not-so-young, white dragons that squawked about something called _Merthur_ and called themselves a fangirl.

Now, _that_ would be a creative way to die.

He took a deep breath _ And wow, the look that was sent his way was sharper than Merdrerd's damn sword._ and readied himself to roar in that strange dragon language of his when- Someone throw a crumbled paper at him.

He blinked.

' _what in the_ _name of Camelot_ _-?'_

Groaning, he picked up the paper and instantly felt something change.

' _Magic…_ ' His eyes widened with realization. But no. It wasn't magic. It felt… different. Lighter somehow.

He opened the paper.

" _Have Faith."_

_\- Castiel, Angel of the Lord (Or the Lord himself, Depending on the season you are currently watching.)_

_P.S: Some of my sisters ( and Charlie and Meg) ship Merthur too._

Confused, Merlin looked up to find deep blue eyes staring at him.

Now, you see, when people pass –throw- you notes in the middle of a class you have no idea what you're doing at and tell you to have faith when you're just about to kill-but not really- yourself, there are a bunch of questions that you might need to ask them. Things like 'Who the hell are you?', 'What on earth do you mean by 'Season you are currently watching'?' and 'How can you read my bloody thoughts?!' and Merlin had every intention to ask all of the above, but, when he opened his mouth – or more like his mental freaky link to another magical being- there was only one thing that he could chock out.

" _What the hell is a Merthur?" He sent a mental wave of question marks the angle's way._

" _I'm not sure." Castiel answered. "But I think it's the product of a disease that somehow unables people from spelling correctly." He looked at him with sympathy. "It has happened to me too. Some people keep spelling my name as 'Destiel' . "_

A pale faced scrawny guy snorted and his friend elbowed him in the ribs.

Both the sorcerer and the angle gave them a questioning look.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. " Mr. Friend gave them an apologetic smile. "And I totally sympathize with you there .Those fangirls are scary." He shuddered.

Merlin was dump-founded "How-?"

"Oh, how did I know what you were talking about?" He seemed a little sheepish. "Well, I didn't. Sherlock did and he was the one who told me. " He shrugged . " You know, super intelligence and all."

The Sherlock guy snorted again. -Merlin was beginning to think that it was the only thing he could do.- "Oh, please. It didn't need super intelligence to figure out that you two were having a mental conversation about those stupid things that those clearly insane fans call 'Ship'." He rolled his eyes. " And you John , If you had paid attention for just a second , would have figured it out. "

His friend –John- didn't even glance at him. "Anyway, I'm sorry but I have to tell you. Those… _things_ are not the results of any kind of disease- "

"Oh, it is a disease alright!" another teen with hazel eyes and brown hair muttered. "There's no other way to justify 'Sterek' ."

Merlin wasn't even shocked this time. "And, how did _you_ exactly find out what we were talking about?"

"I searched the net." He gave him a 'duh' look.

"You searched the net? Are mental conversations between angles and warlocks usually classified as things you can find in a website?"

The kid grinned at them. "I have mad Google skills." He winked. "The name is Stiles, By the way."

John sighted. "See, I don't like those ships any more than any of you do. Like, Johnlock? Really?! "

The Doctor jumped in. "I know, right? I mean why would they pair me with that walking sex machine and sadistic mad-man of all people?"

A boy with round glasses and a lightening shaped scar rolled his eyes. "Oh, please Doctor. You have it easy. You're the only one whose fandom's main ship isn't a gay one."

The previously dead guy _ Dean? _ shook his head. "At least they don't ship you with your own fucking brother."

"Weren't you dead, like, one second ago?" Merlin asked him.

"Well, yeah , I came back. " He turned to a tall guy who was busy typing on a laptop. "Your girlfriends said hi Sammy."

Sammy nodded "Next time tell them I miss them. "He looked thoughtful for a second. "Or maybe I should pay them a visit myself? Hm… Let's go piss Lucy and Michael off. That way I can die sometime this week and then chuck will have to bring me back to stop the end of the world. again. "

"He came back from death. " Merlin repeated dumbly.

"He tends to do that." Castiel nodded.

"Yeah, sure, why not." He shrugged.

The Sherlock guy snorted. _Again_.

Merlin scowled. Jeez, kids this days! Thinking they know it all and with absolutely no respect for their elders. Well, unless you taught them…

An evil grin broke the sorcerer's face. Perhaps a meeting with Dragoon the great would do that cocky little kid some good.

It had worked on his old friends after all.

The warlock's eyes softened.

He missed the old, grumpy warlock. Being Dragoon was fun - well, no , cranky bones and aching limbs were not fun. But insulting Uther, getting Piggy backs from Arthur and angering the knights certainly was.

Oh, the day he had confronted them at the woods...That certainly had been a good laugh _ Or more like ,it _could_ have had been a good laugh , If he wasn't busy stopping himself from murdering his best friend. _He still remembered it as clear as day.

" _Ah. Gentlemen. What a pleasant surprise."_ He had said .

" _I wish we could say the same thing. Move away from the horse. Please."_ Leon certainly hadn't seemed like someone who was about to laugh.

" _What lovely manners. I do admire a man who says "please"."_

Of course , the knights had not been as nearly amused with him and his trouble as he was _Which they had made quite clear _ And had tried to arrest him and bring him to Arthur .

" _Now"_

And it had started.

Despite Dragoon's sharp tongue and his attempts of convincing himself that if they knew the truth they wouldn't act like that , the exchange of words had hurt .After all , those 'ignorant fools' as his 80 years old self had come up with were his friends , and they were labeling him as a traitor because of the stupid magic he had never asked for .

" _You escaped the flames once, you won't escape again."_

Oh and had that _burn._

" _I'm a good mind to run you through right now."_

He would pick a sword over the wild, angry flames any day – but no thanks.

" _Are you threatening the life of our king?"_

Well, he _had been_ threatening Arthur's life at that time but hey, cut him some slack, It wasn't like he had asked for a disgusting fomorroh in his neck!

" _Are you sure this is the right classroom?"_

And he didn't have anything to do with any classroom-

Merlin blinked.

What in the name of Camelot? He didn't remember that specific line being said.

"Yes Gwaine. For the last time, I am." A feminine voice _Gwen's voice_ answered.

What? But how? Even If at that time Gwaine had just randomly decided to ask about _classrooms_ Gwen couldn't have answered him.

Because Gwen couldn't know the answer.

Because Gwen didn't know what a classroom was.

BECAUSE GWEN HADN'T BEEN THERE.

Merlin's eyes snapped to the door.

"So what are waiting for?" Elyan's voice asked.

"I think we should at least wait for Arthur. " The female one _Was it really Gwen?_ answered.

"Are telling me that I have to wait for princess to get back from his impossibly long trip to the bathroom? Why is he taking so much time anyway? " Ok, _that_ was Gwaine

"Well, He spent five thousand years being a dead-king under a lake … He probably drank a lot of water." Percival stated helpfully.

Gwaine ignored Elyan and Percival's silent 'Can you be dead and drink water?' and 'Only If you are a king ' exchange and raised his voice. "Exactly! I haven't seen my friend in five thousand years and I surly am not going to wait for Arthur to get his royal backside here so I can go in."

"He's right .And It's probably a good thing that Arthur isn't here Because one look at his king and Merlin is going to forget all about us." He heard Lancelot chuckle before the door opened and a group of chainmail wearing young men and a woman in a purple dress walked into the room.

Merlin tried to blink away tears as he stared at his long lost friends.

He failed miserably.

"Uh! Merlin! There he is." Percival cried and before he could open his mouth, he found himself hanging 2 feet of the ground and being hugged to death by the bear sized knight . "It has been such a long time since the las-" the knight paused with a frown . "Have you always been this light?" He asked as he hold Merlin at arm length.

Embarrassed, Merlin struggled to get out of the man's grip. "For the sake of Avalon! Put me down Percival!"

Naturally, He was ignored .

"Seriously Merlin, I'm pretty sure you weren't this scrawny the last time I saw you. "Elyan said as he poked his cheekbone.

"And I'm pretty sure that you aren't supposed to be this pale." Leon frowned. "Or have rings as dark as those under your eyes. Especially considering that we are the ones that were dead until half an hour ago."

"I'm fine! Now please put me down." Again, nobody paid him any attention.

Lancelot scowled at him at the same time as Gwen "You had promised me to take care of yourself!"

"I said I'm fine!" He snapped. "Now put me down before I decide to turn you all to fro- Hey! What are you doing?!" He let out a totally-not-girly-squeal as Gwaine left his shirt up.

"For the- I can count your ribs mate!" Gwaine gasped. "Seriously what were you trying to do? Starve yourself to death?"

"What? No!" Merlin tried not to squirm under their heavy gaze. "Firstly, I can't starve myself to death because I _can't_ die and beside, why would I even try? "

"So why do you look like you could pass out any minute-?"

"You're as white as sheet mate."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I told you to take care of your sel-"

"Hey, stop harassing my idiot of a manservant."

Merlin froze.

"Look who's back!" Gwaine grinned. "Took your time, didn't you princess? I though you've left us and decided to elope with the bathroom. "

"Ha Ha . Very funny Sir Gwaine." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Did you really drink water while you were dead Sire?" Elyan asked.

"What?" Arthur gave him a funny look ."

"I told him that dead-kings can drink water." Percival explained as he put the astonished warlock back on the ground.

The blond stared at them for a while before rolling his eyes and bringing his attention back to Merlin . "Well? Aren't you going to greet your king , _Mer_ lin? "

The raven fought with the urge to break down and start sobbing right there and then. Arthur , his king ,his destiny , his _friend_ , was standing right there , smirking that stupid smirk of his and shinning with all of his kingly glory .

"Ar-Arthur?"

"Who did you expect idiot?" His friend teased with a small smile on his lips.

"Oh my god-"

"Come here , _Mer_ lin ." The king rolled his eyes .

Merlin nearly ran toward his friend with every intention to hug the life out of him when he found his feet dangling above the floor for the second time that day.

"Hmm… They're right Merlin. You're too light." Said the frowning prat before lifting him even higher . "And I don't need to lift your shirt to count your ribs. They're cutting into my chainmail."

"See that Cas?" In the corner of the classroom dean Winchester pointed at the miserable warlock and his king as he bit into his apple pie . "That's what we call a ' _Merthur_ ' "

"And It's totally gonna be canon." Gwen squealed as she magically changed her dress into a pair of torn jeans and a purple dress that said 'Merthur shipper #1' .

"Could you get this out of my classroom?!" The toad ,who had finally gotten out of the ropes that had tied her to the chair and kept her mouth shut for the better part of this fanfic - thanks to a kid named Gabe or something - shrieked

Merlin silently wondered If he should summon kilgharrah after all

**Author's Note:**

> ....  
>  what did I write...  
> review plz


End file.
